We Are Young
by primevalmad
Summary: inspired by 3OH3 - we are young   the team get a well deserved break... what could possibly go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever FanFiction so sorry if it is not very good :) **

The anomaly closed with all four raptors back through. Only a few soldiers were injured including Becker who had a cut on the back of his head and a bad concussion. Abby tried not to laugh as she heard Connor make a comment about Becker and the next thing she knew a fuming Becker had Connor up against a nearby wall. After a while a laughing Matt managed to drag Becker off of him.

"Bloody hell I need break" spoke a slightly out of breath Matt "Jess think you could swing it with Lester. "he asked down the comms. "Lester heard you and we already have a week off he seemed eager to get rid of us. How about Ibiza?" she asked looking over her shoulder to see Lester doing what looked like a victory dance "No ..." Becker almost shouted receiving strange looks from the rest of the team "I mean where will we stay "he said "oh that's already sorted my parents own a villa there they said I could use anytime ill just ring and make sure it okay "she spoke eagerly "okay were on our way back to the ARC now so well sort it out when we get back "Matt replied sounding slightly excited. That's when Becker began to feel sick.

**Back At the ARC**

Jess met the team at the entrance "were going to Ibiza!" Jess and Abby screamed simultaneously. As everyone else began to make plans Becker began to back away "were do you think you're going we have plans to make "she spoke excitedly "I'm not going" he spoke slowly as if speaking to a child "yes you are the tickets are already booked" she said "Jess I said I'm not going "Becker shouted as he turned and set off toward the armoury.

"Aw is ickle soldier boy going to sulk "Connor jeered "Piss off Temple" Becker shouted before carrying on towards the armoury. As Matt made to follow he felt Jess pull him back "I'll go" she said "No I'm Team leader I should... "He started before Jess interrupted him "I'll go because he won't hit me "she stated "Point on you go "Matt said.

**In the Armoury **

"Becker are you okay?" Jess asked obviously concerned "Do I look okay ... I'm sorry "he replied apologetically "It's fine why won't you come to Ibiza?" Jess question "Because I can't "he replied hoping she'd leave it at that. Unluckily for him she didn't "course you can the tickets are booked and you have the week off. So what's the real reason?" she asked "No I mean I really can't I have a fear of flying... okay there I said it happy now" he said fear present in his voice "I'm so sorry you need to tell Matt he might know how to help " she said soothingly whilst pulling him close. " I can't I'm ashamed. I'm a soldier for fuck sake" he replied calmed slightly by Jess' hug. "How about I tell him "she asked the only reply she got was a small nod.

Jess found Matt easily as he was in the ops room with the rest of the team he understood the situation however due to the time they didn't have time to get anything to calm Becker down. They were just going to have to hope everything would run smoothly.

**Feel free to review and let me know what you think :) **

**Thanks F **


	2. Chapter 2 1st day of the Holiday

**thanks to Heyarandomgal and BrightBlues123 for your reviews :) Also thanks to my amazing niece for helping with the most off this chapter :)**

**At the ARC**

Jess and Becker were the first at the ARC the next morning. As they waited for Connor, Abby and Matt conversation between the pair turned to flying "Becker you were in the SAS right "she asked "yep where is this going jess?" he replied "well surely you had to have parachute training to get in?" Jess asked nervous of his reaction. Just as he was about to reply in walked Matt "morning you two." Matt said happily. "Morning "Jess and Becker Said back not quite as happy. "Carry on Becker" Jess spoke directly to him "off course I had to have parachute training, I wasn't always afraid of flying" He replied calmly "well then what happened " Matt asked obviously intrigued in the conversation "well, um , have you seen the beginning of the A-Team film?" Becker asked unsure of the example "which bit "asked jess "the bit were they get in the dogfight with the Mexicans ..." Becker Paused "and B.A nearly falls out, let's say something like that sort of happened to me " Becker calmly. Just as Matt was about to ask questions in walked Connor and Abby. "Come on the private jet Lester has lent us is waiting" Jess announced. As they headed off Becker began to fall behind "you will be fine, I promise" Jess whispered so the others wouldn't hear. Becker trusted Jess he didn't know why he just did so he followed as if nothing was wrong.

**On the plane**

"I can't do this "Becker shouted "it will be fine mate calm down." Matt replied. "I'm going to be sick "said Becker slowly before dashing to the onboard toilet and emptying the contents of his stomach. "Is he okay" asked Abby "yeah just had too much to drink last night "Matt lied covering up for Becker "no... What can't he do?" Abby asked. Jess decided as his team mates and friends they should know so she began to explain the situation. When Becker reappeared he sat between Matt and Jess as he sat down Connor swung his bag trying to get it over his shoulder unfortunately for Becker it missed hitting him square in the face causing Becker to slump against Matt "Fuck sake Connor, what have you got in there" Matt shouted checking the unconscious Becker. "umm... a locking device" Connor mumbled " okay. Abby can you get some ice " Abby left to find some ice and Connor sat in his seat feeling guilty.

As Abby sat in her seat after handing the ice to jess who was now holding it to Becker's slowly forming bruise the pilots voice came over the speaker "this is your pilot speaking please fasten your seatbelts as we will be departing shortly for Ibiza." When the plane took off Becker was still unconscious.

**In Flight **

As the plane evened out everyone got out there seats and seated themselves around the large table and decided to play have you ever. After a while of playing Becker began to come round "What the hell happened?" Becker asked "Connor hit you with his bag" Jess spoke slowly whilst glaring at Connor. "Oh!" Becker laughed at the terrified look on his face. "you do know where we are don't you mate?" asked Matt "course I do I'm just not trying to think about it what we playing " Becker replied. "Were playing have you ever you want to join in " Jess asked "sure" Becker replied.

After 2 hours Connor and Becker were drunk. So far they had found out by drink alone that Becker's first name was Hilary, Matt had got a Tattoo of a Fairy when he was drunk, Connor once dinted a car of his friends because he wanted to check its alarm, Abby once broke a policeman by kart wheeling up the street when she accidently kicked him and Jess had broke her ankle falling off the kerb. But what shocked everyone most was that once when he was extremely drunk Becker jumped in the Thames because he thought he saw a crocodile he also ended up with a black eye from fighting... with himself.

As the pilot announced their decent on Ibiza everyone sat in their seat "this is where it's going to get interesting" jess thought to herself. Much to her surprise Becker was too drunk to care. However that all changed when they landed.

As they stepped off of the plane Connor noticed Becker begin to go pale "you okay mate" he asked more soberly than earlier thanks to Abby and some ice cold water. The only reply he got was Becker running towards the terminal. "Connor, well meet you in arrivals" Abby shouted after him as he took off after Becker.

As Connor and Becker met up with the rest of the team Matt noticed the large lump forming on Becker's forehead he decided there and then they had to get him to a doctors. They managed to get to the hospital without any other incidents. Becker was kept in So off Corse everyone stayed too.

**what else could possibly go wrong **

**thanks F :)**


	3. Chapter 3 2nd day of the Holiday

**Thanks to Beth Becker and Heyarandomgal for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Sorry for the shortness not really in the mood to write at the minute hopefully i will feel up to writing tomorrow please review...**

Becker wasn't released until miday so by the time the team got back to the villa it was late afternoon so there was no point in really doing anything. As Matt opened the door to the villa jess broke the silence "it only has 1 single room and 2 double rooms." That's when the arguing started. Five minutes after the arguing started Becker had enough "shut it all of you Matt you can have the single, Abby and Connor you can have a double room and Jess can have the other double and ill sleep on the couch okay." Becker said "Mate you need a proper bed and someone to keep an eye you. So why don't you and Jess share." Matt argued "Okay" Becker said too tired to argue with Matt. With that everyone went to their rooms to unpack.

Later that night everyone was downstairs apart from Becker "Jess, where's Becker" Matt asked. "Oh he fell asleep you want me to go wake him up..." Jess answered."No he needs all the rest he can get at the minute, so what's for dinner" Matt questioned. Everyone finally decided on pizza.

By 11 everyone was ready for bed it had been a long day so everyone said there good nights and went to their own rooms.

**Sorry again for the shortness **

**F x :) **


	4. Chapter 4 3rd day

**Thanks for the reviews sorry for the shortness there is a longer chapter to come either tonight or tomorrow :D**

By the time the team were all awake and downstairs most of the day was gone already so they decided to go for a meal. It didn't take them long to get to the restaurant.

**At the Restaurant**

The team were having a good time was until a blonde waitress came to take their orders "hey handsome what can I get you?" she spoke directly to the now flushed Becker earning glare off of Jess. "Um can we get 2 cheeseburgers and chips, 1 chicken and pasta. Oh and a chicken burger kids meal." Becker ordered "I'm afraid the kids meals are only available until noon" "the Waitress interrupted "you have got to be kidding me " Connor shouted "Bloody hell Connor I'm recovering from concussion and fucking deafen me !" Becker shouted Angrily "Becker calm down shouting isn't going to help your head. He will have a chicken burger and chips wont you Connor " Jess said receiving a small nod off Connor "And to drink" said the waitress slightly surprised by the young girls power."Um 3 Guinness and 2 White wines please." Jess answered already knowing the answers

The food was great and they had fun that was until it was time to leave as they were leaving the same waitress as before came over to Becker and went to slip him her number. Becker looked over his shoulder for help from the sniggering group. "Actually he's taken" Jess said planting a kiss on Becker's lips. It's safe to say she was pleasantly surprised when Began to passionately kiss her back.

"Okay you two it's getting late let's head back to the villa" Mat said trying not to laugh at the waitress' face.

**Please review love knowing what you think**

**F :D **


	5. Chapter 5 4th day of the Holiday

**Thanks**** for the reviews hope you like this chapter starting on the next chapter so it should hopefully be up tomorrow **

Connor tiptoed in to Matt's room a glass of water at the ready "1...2...3" Connor counted and on 3 he tipped the contents of the glass onto Matt. "What the fuck!" Shouted Matt as he shot up. After the initial shock Matt calmed down "Whatever you do don't wake Becker and Jess up" Matt said strictly "Why not "Connor questioned "Because Becker was ill again last night" Matt Replied "Fine "Said Connor as he walked off to sulk.

By twelve everyone was awake apart from Jess and Becker. Matt didn't realise until he heard the all too familiar bellow "Temple!" Becker's voice came from upstairs within seconds Connor was downstairs and hiding for his life. Shortly after Jess and Becker came downstairs. Jess had her hand in Becker's back pocket and Becker had his arm around Jess. "Morning "as Becker said this Connor hid behind Abby "its fine it was about time to get up anyway" Becker joked.

After breakfast everyone decided they would go to pool for the day. On the way Connor was his usual annoying self. When they got to the poolside Jess and Becker jumped straight in shortly followed by Matt. Not long after arriving as Matt, Jess and Becker stood in the shallow end talking Connor slipped in landing on Becker pushing him under. When Becker finally arose he was furious "What the hell you playing Temple" he almost shouted as he pushed him under. As her friend drowned her boyfriend Abby answered her mobile to her mum. As Abby listened to what was said she went pale unsure whether it was a joke.

"BECKER" Abby bellowed having received his full attention she continued "Can you come here a minute please" As Becker clambered out off the pool she began to think off what to say. "Yes Abby what is it" Becker said when he finally got to the deckchairs. "well you see the thing is... I've just got off of the phone to my mum and well..."she paused unsure of how to continue. "Can you cut to the chase please" Becker said looking over his shoulder towards the pool. "Well ...um... I'm your half sister" she spoke with speed unsure of what his reaction would be" you can't be I'm an only child" Becker spoke confusion clear on his face "No you're not When you was born mum couldn't cope and you were put up for adoption... I'm so sorry" she said trying to read the blank expression on his face. By now everyone was aware of the situation and was on their way over. "You're lying" Becker shouted as he stormed off towards the villa. "I'm sorry" Abby said as Jess ran after Becker.

Jess quickly found jess sat against the wall anger and confusion now clear on his face "What do I do Jess?" Becker asked "you need to talk to Abby then take it from there." Jess replied "Yeah. You're right can you get Abby please" Becker asked "Sure "Jess said beginning to walk to the door.

Jess shortly returned with Abby in tow "right then. You need to talk me, Matt and Connor will be at the pub up the street come meet us when you've sorted this out"

Later that afternoon Abby and Becker walked into the pub laughing. As soon as Becker sat down Connor challenged him to a drinking contest which he soon found out was a bad move as Becker drank him under the table. After about 2 hours at the pub they decided to head back to the villa and raid the fridge for booze. " Do you guys really need more alcohol " Jess laughed supporting the slightly tipsy Becker "Yes" everyone replied simultaneously.

At 1 in the morning everyone was laughing and joking until Connor got bored and decided to prank call Lester. "Hello" came a tired voice down the phone line. "This is a representative of the minister" Connor said in a fake accent "why have you woke me up at this time Temple. And before you start denying it I have caller ID so..." Lester was cut off by Conner hanging up in panic

**Good Bad let me know what you think x**

**F :) **


	6. Chapter 6 5th day of the Holiday

**As promised here is the next chapter.**

Everyone awoke by midday in strange places. Connor was in the bath, Abby was on the dining room table, Matt was on the stairs and Becker was asleep on the side with his head in the sink. "Where's Jess "Becker shouted suddenly regretting it. As he got his phone out to text Jess the door opened an in walked the person in question. "Where have you been? Why aren't you hung-over? And why was I asleep on the side?" Becker asked almost in one breath. "I went for a walk and..."she paused as she saw Becker run for the sink "I didn't drink as much as you and you were on the side because your were sick" Jess laughed as she rubbed Becker's back. "Uh" was the only reply she got "Finished" Jess asked handing him a glass of water and a pain killer.

After everyone got dressed they decided they were going to go to the fun fair Jess couldn't control her laughter as she saw Becker go pale and handed him a pair of aviator sunglasses "what are these for " Becker asked confused "They'll stop your headache a bit" She replied

It was decided that Matt would drive as he was sober. Whilst they were getting in the truck Connor shouted "yay! 2 hour road trip ". "For fuck sake" Becker muttered sitting in the passenger seat.

An hour into the journey Becker spoke for the first time since leaving the villa "Stop the car" He said "No we've just had a break you'll have to wait" Matt replied obviously agitated "You either stop the car now or I'm going to throw up in the car. Your choice" Becker said getting gradually paler. With that Matt pulled over just in time for Becker to lean out. When he finally got back in the car he straightened his sunglasses and fell asleep.

When they arrived at the fair Becker felt considerably better and less hung-over. Everything went smoothly until it was time for Connors ride choice 'The Twister' that is. Much to his annoyance Becker was in a Cart with Connor "You stay that side and don't let go okay!" Becker ordered to Connor. As the ride was about to stop Connor let go off his bar and slid into Becker's side. Abby, Matt and Jess turned at the sound of Becker's scream to see Becker red with anger.

"What happened mate " Matt asked as he assisted his friend off of the cart. "He ...Slid...Me...Stupid...idiot" was all that could be understood "let's get to the hospital" Matt said

When they got to the hospital it turned out Becker had broke four ribs he was soon released from hospital. When they got to the villa everyone went to their rooms for an early night.

**review so i know were to improve x **

**F :) **


	7. Chapter 7 Final day of the holiday

**sorry for the delay in uploading also sorry for the shortness i should hopefully (crosses Fingers) be uploading tomorrow the final chapter :)**

When Becker awoke the next morning he was surprised to see Jess laid next to him he soon realised were she was ,after leaning over to check his phone for time, it was twelve so he sat up quickly and soon regretted it due to the sharp pain in his. He got dresses much slower than he had attempted to get out of bed and down stairs. Connor laughed at Becker's appearance it wasn't the clothes he was wearing it was the way he favoured one side, his black eye and his messy hair. "Sorry about your ribs mate" Connor apologised. "It's okay I won't kill you ... yet" Becker joked.

"How you feeling this morning?" Jess asked as she gently hugged him. "I'm okay, is there any chance we can go to the doctors to see if there's anything they can give me to solve the flying issue?" Becker asked Matt. "Yeah sure you want to head off now?" Matt asked "Yeah may as well ... oh can he stay here he has managed to injure me enough this holiday" Becker said looking directly at Connor "Sure... Come on let's go" Jess laughed taking hold off Becker's hand

**At the hospital**

After two hours of waiting to see a doctor all that was to come was confusion.

"What you're saying is you can give him a tablet to calm him down?" Jess asked confusion clear in her voice "yes" the doctor answered handing the prescription or to Matt as Jess helped Becker stand.

**Back at the villa **

When they arrived back at the villa it was pretty late so everyone decided they should go to their rooms and pack due to the flight early the following day.

**As always feel free to tell me what you didnt like **

**Fi x :) **


End file.
